Date A Ojou-sama
by Kyubi1
Summary: Después de que la preparatoria Raizen se encontraba en la quiebra, por lo que todos sus alumnos estaban muy escandalizados por ese hecho, logró sobrevivir gracias a que fue comprada como una ampliación de una escuela privada donde solo asistían señoritas de gran estatus social. ¡Un nuevo año y una nueva vida escolar empieza para Shidou y sus amigos!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con una idea algo vieja, esto es un trabajo qur originalmente sería un fanfic largo, pero debido a los contratiempos y falta de ideas en sí, decidí dejarlo como un one-shot que constará de cinco partes. Tengo esta historia desde hace meses y era con el propósito de crear una historia divertida en un ambiente escolar, jugando con las clases sociales y teniendo a un grupo masculino de protagonistas.**

 **Por lo que, me tomé ciertas libertades como para escoger personajes que no me pertenecen, así que aquí solo debo declarar que gracias a KanadeSilver por dejarme usar a su personaje: Kanade Shimizu, así como gracias a PepeFernandez por dejarme usar a su personaje: Hikari Kusakariki.**

 **Sin más, ahí vamos.**

* * *

 **Date A Ojou-sama**

 **Parte 1: Una cita con la realeza**

Era un día normal, sin embargo, importante. Hoy todos volvían a clases por un nuevo semestre. Felices de que volverían a ver a sus amigos, emocionados por conocer su nuevo grupo, si estarían con rostros conocidos y poco más. También se esperaba que el profesor no fuera alguien muy estricto, ni las materias muy pesadas. Ya saben, lo normal.

Los rumores se habían esparcido por toda la preparatoria Raizen el año anterior y sus alumnos lo sabían, todo el mundo lo sabía y algunos habían perdido la cabeza al enterarse de que su escuela, una escuela semi-pública, es decir, apta para casi todos los salarios de la sociedad de padres de familia de casi todas las clases sociales, estaba en quiebra o que sería comprada por otra institución para fines de ampliamente del territorio.

Las cosas se salieron de control, sin embargo, se calmaron justo al final del semestre, antes de empezar las vacaciones, aunque muchos cambios pasaron mientras todos disfrutaban.

«Y entonces, llegamos a esto». Pensó un chico de cabello azul corto, ojos claros color miel, con su uniforme de la preparatoria Raizen, el cual era algo formal por el uso de la corbata, un muchacho de piel blanca que estaba justo en la entrada, con su mochila, que más parecía portafolio, en su mano derecha. «Después de todo…»

—Así que no fue demolida ni nada, genial, por un momento me preocupé —dijo un chico con cierto alivio, justo al lado del otro, este venía cargando su mochila como si fuera un garrafón en su hombro.

—Sí, claro, lo dice el chico que ya estaba pensando en qué rayos iba a trabajar para cambiarse a otra escuela, de hecho, ya estabas echándole la culpa al gobierno y la burocracia y…

—Ya, ya, está bien, Shidou, pero en realidad estaba preocupado. No tengo tanto dinero como tú… —dijo un poco molesto, pero Shidou arqueó una ceja y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Yo tampoco tengo tanto dinero, aunque me sorprende que estés tan temprano —dijo Shidou con algo de intriga, el otro de ojos azules profundos miró a otro lado con una risita nerviosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? Yo siempre llego temprano.

—Sí, claro, Hikari, claro. Cuando no te quedas dormido, cuando no tienes flojera, cuando el despertador no se apaga solo o cuando…

—¡Espera! —dijo con cierta seriedad y le puso la mano en frente—. No me dejaste terminar mi frase, iba a decir que yo siempre llego temprano… El primer día.

—¡Eso no debería contar! —dijo decepcionado y el otro solo bufó un poco.

—Oh, vamos, ya sabes que, de todas maneras, saco buenas calificaciones —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Shidou le miró con cierta molestia—. Tengo un don de las diosas.

—¿Cuáles diosas?

—No sé, lo leí de una historia y me pareció divertida la idea contra el ideal de que Dios es un Él. Pero bueno… Eso sonó algo raro… —dijo al reflexionar su frase, luego bostezó—. Debe ser el sueño.

—¿Desayunaste hoy? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que caminaba con dirección a las puertas, Hikari bostezó de nuevo.

—Debe ser el hambre —dijo con pesadez, haciendo reír a su amigo.

—Satou no debería tardar mucho en llegar, así como Tonomachi, de seguro que sus padres vendrán a dejarlo en auto, él sí que tiene dinero, Hikari, a mí no me digas nada —habló con leve molestia mientras se recargaba en la puerta y se cruzaba de hombros, mientras veía pasar a los alumnos, había ciertas caras que no conocía, con portes algo distintivos—. Oye, Hikari, ¿no crees que hay algunas personas nuevas este año?

—¿Algunas? He notado como veinte nuevas caras, o tal vez sea el hambre —dijo con algo de sueño y con una sensación vacía en el estómago—. Y ni hice mi Bento…

—Pídele a Satou, luego te quieres acabar el mío. Y no me importaría, pero me lo preparo yo mismo, no como OTROS que desperdician el amor de una madre.

—Oye, no metemos a las madres en esto, Shidou —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al final—. Que la tuya ni está.

—¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!

Hikari dio una leve risa antes de dirigir su mirada a la acera, esperando a Satou, aunque de al que vio bajar de un lujoso auto no fue a nadie que conocía, era una chica de cabello blanco con un listón negro atado a un mechón, era largo y estaba suelto, le llegaba más allá de la espalda, con prominentes pechos, de ojos aguamarina y piel blanca, su mirada era algo fría, pero seria, como quien tiene los pies en la tierra, el uniforme le quedaba un poco pegado, pero Hikari se le quedó viendo, como muchos otros embobados, tanto que Shidou era el único que estaba molesto, dándole explicaciones del trabajo de sus padres y lo importante que era.

—¿¡Me estás oyendo, Hikari?! —preguntó al verlo tan distraído, pero volteó después de que se oyó un sonido de cachetada, Shidou fue el primero en voltearse al origen del ruido—. ¿Qué acaba de…?

—¿¡Por qué te le quedas viendo a esa, Yuuske-kun?! —dijo la chica que había soltado la cachetada a su novio, pero este seguía embobado, viéndola—. ¡Imbécil!

Entonces, Shidou vio como esa chica de cabello blanco, ignorando todas las miradas de los chicos y hasta chicas, pasó la entrada en frente de todos, algunos hasta tragaron saliva, tenía esa aura de encanto y de alejar a todos que, irónicamente, agradaba a los chicos.

—Hikari, ¿eso es real? ¿De dónde salió? —preguntó en voz baja, Hikari le seguía con la mirada.

—Definitivamente, ¡esto es por culpa del sueño! —dijo finalmente, mirando sonrojado como esa chica se iba, sin que nadie pudiera acercársele.

—No, claro que no, caballeros —dijo una voz con buen humor detrás de ellos, por lo que ambos voltearon, ahí es donde vieron a un chico de ojos grises oscuros, de cabello negro en puntas y era alguien un poco más alto que Shidou—. Esa chica es real y nunca será de nadie, para nuestra mala suerte, ¡pero!

—¡Tonomachi! —dijo Shidou con una sonrisa, por volver a ver a su amigo, Hikari solo suspiró.

—Y así es como se botan todas las esperanzas, Tonomachi, gracias.

—Solo soy realista, amigos, pero fuera de eso, todavía queda algo por hacer —dijo al sacar su cámara instantánea de su mochila y ver si esa chica aun estaba a la vista—. Ya está muy lejos, pero no importa, hay muchas más.

—Eso es porque no la viste —dijo Hikari, un poco sonrojado—. No hay chicas así en nuestra escuela, aunque no es para tanto, pero sí es una novedad.

—¿Por qué crees que mi padre tuvo que estacionarse algo lejos de la escuela? —Ante la pregunta, ambos se impresionaron un poco—. De seguro hasta Satou tendrá ciertos problemas, la escuela ha cambiado, amigos, y creo que para bien.

Entonces, Shidou apartó a Tonomachi de su vista para ver como distintas chicas bonitas, pero diferentes a las que ellos veían en su clase. Es decir, estas chicas caminaban de forma diferente, algunas venían muy bien maquilladas, incluso sin tener unos cuerpos en la media, tenían un rostro tan bien maquillado que se veían más lindas que otras que solo tenían cuerpo.

Ellas no eran normales, no se veían normales, desprendían un aura de belleza y de cierta superioridad que era atrayente, aunque Hikari ya se había fijado en la chica de cabello blanco, iba a ser difícil superar eso. Pero pensó demasiado pronto, había demasiados autos lujosos por los cuales salían estas chicas hermosas que estaba empezando a dudar de sus ojos.

—Chicos, háganme barrera, ahora —dijo al momento en el que aprovechaba que estaban viendo a las chicas con ligero sonrojo para juntar sus cuerpos, uno al lado del otro, él se puso detrás de ellos y ocultó su cámara estratégicamente—. Eso, perfecto, Hikari, Shidou.

—No hay problema… —susurraron los dos.

Entonces, una chica llegó caminando con cierta duda, estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada, pero no la encontraba, entonces puso su mirada en Shidou, quien sintió el contacto visual y se sonrojó un poco.

—Oigan, ustedes —dijo la chica con cierto tono de orden y señalándolos con el dedo índice.

—Aborta, aborta —susurró Hikari con velocidad, Tonomachi escondió dentro de su ropa la cámara, muy rápido, para cuando se acercó la chica, ya estaba todo a salvo.

—¿Qué son? ¿Vigilantes? —preguntó con ligera duda, sus ojos color añil parpadearon un poco.

—Estudiamos aquí… —respondieron ambos con una sonrisa, aunque Shidou era el más afectado, las proporciones de la chica eran un poco por encima del promedio, así que le gustaba a primera vista—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Tohka-sama —dijo ella con los brazos cruzados, los chicos no entendieron eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shidou.

—Tohka-sama. —Repitió con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Todos me llaman así desde que era una niña, así que cada vez que me preguntes algo, debes decir "Tohka-sama", aunque… Oh, no, no, lo estoy haciendo mal, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? No deberían de saber el mío tan fácilmente.

«Pero si tú te apareciste de la nada». Pensó Hikari, mientras veía a la chica con cierta diversión, pero ella le frunció el ceño.

—Tú… No me gusta tu mirada, ¿te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó algo molesta y se acomodó el cabello largo color ciruela con algo de desdén—. Contéstame cuando te hablo.

—Oye, tranquila… —dijo Hikari, pero fue empujado por Tonomachi, quien sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Tohka—. ¡Hey!

—No le hagas caso a ese idiota, Tohka-san. Me llamo Hiroto Tonomachi, es un placer tener a una chica tan linda como tú en esta escuela, si quieres, puedo mostrártela después.

Tohka miró la mano del chico, pero miró a otro lado con desdén, Tonomachi tembló ligeramente y bajó la mano.

—Es Tohka-sama —dijo con ligera molestia, Shidou tragó algo de saliva—. Y no necesito nada de ti, solo venía a preguntar si habían visto a alguien parecida a mí, eso era todo.

—No, realmente —dijo Shidou con amabilidad—. Esta es la primera vez que una chica se refiere a sí misma con el -sama, es algo raro, todos aquí somos estudiantes, Tohka-san.

—Con mucha más razón, ¿no saben lo que es el respeto? —preguntó con la voz más alto y viéndolos de mala manera, Shidou quedó con la boca levemente abierta—. ¡Es Tohka-sama! ¡Moo, tontos!

—¡Oye! —dijo Hikari con más molestia que antes, sobre todo porque había sido empujado por su amigo—. Deja de enojarte por tonterías, tú solo eres una estudiante más y nada va a cambiar eso, la tonta aquí… ¡Eres tuphght!

—¡Hikari! —dijeron los otros dos al ver como el chico había recibido una patada en los genitales y al quitarle la pierna encima, el chico se arrodillaba y se caía a un lado—. ¡Hikari, no! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Por molestar a mi Princesa —dijo una chica con mirada fría y de desprecio hacia los tres, era más hermosa que Tohka en varios sentidos, pero al parecer mucho más agresiva.

—¡Ai-chan, te estaba buscando! —dijo Tohka, muy feliz, olvidándose del trío de chicas que ayudaban a su soldado caído.

—Perdón, me tardé más de lo esperado —dijo con una sonrisa un poco culpable, viéndose linda al mirar a Tohka, Shidou quien la observó, se sonrojó por esa sonrisa tan linda y delicada—. Ya no me tienes que buscar más, después de todo, estamos en la misma escuela, Princesa.

—¡Sí! —dijo al abrazarla con algo de fuerza, tal vez más de la esperada—. Vámonos, quiero saber si vamos a estar en el mismo grupo.

—Cierto —respondió con una sonrisa, pero se volteó al trío quienes, al sentir su mirada, empezaron a sudar un poco—. En cuanto a ustedes, vuelven a decirle algo desagradable a mi Princesa, y no tendré piedad…

«¿¡Esto te parece piedad?!» Pensó Hikari, quien miró a Ai de forma retadora, aun con dolor y tocándose los genitales. Pero Ai frunció el ceño, su mirada mataría, si pudiera.

—Ya, Hikari, déjala, parece que va en serio… —dijo Tonomachi a su oído, luego dejó a su amigo tirado en el suelo—. L-Lo sentimos, en realidad él siempre dice esas cosas, pero no son en serio, no tomen en cuenta a este idiota, ¿de acuerdo?

«¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!» Pensó Hikari, todavía adolorido, pero Shidou le ayudó a levantarse.

—Por esta vez —dijo aun con voz fría, fue con Tohka, quien le estaba esperando para que fueran dentro de la escuela, Tonomachi aprovechó para tomar una foto, justo cuando ellas les dieron la espalda.

—La primera del día.

—¿Estás bien, Hikari?

—¡Oh, sí! Como si me hubieran dado un masaje, Shidou —dijo con dolor y con el ceño fruncido, Shidou se rascó la mejilla mientras que su amigo se recargó en la puerta, tapándose los genitales.

—Lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida, pero veo que ya te recuperaste.

—¡Hikari, Shidou, Tonomachi! —dijo un joven quien venía corriendo, con la mochila en la espalda y con una pequeña sonrisa en le rostro—. No es muy tarde, ¿verdad? Había bastante tráfico, no sé porqué hay tantos autos.

—Llegas algo tarde para dos encuentros divinos, Satou, aunque uno no fue muy agradable —explicó Tonomachi y le mostró la foto de Ai y Tohka al chico de cabello negro vio con cierta duda, pero al intentar tomar la foto, se le fue alejada—. No, no, esto es material de calidad.

—Deberías de dejar de tomar fotos así, las chicas podrían molestarse —dijo tranquilamente, luego vio a Hikari en su pose adolorida—. ¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño?

—Jajaja —rieron los otros dos, Satou arqueó una ceja sin entender, mientras Hikari miró a ambos amigos con molestia.

—¿Estás bien, Hikari? —preguntó un poco preocupado— ¿Qué te pasó?

—¡Una patada en los huevos, eso pasó! —gritó con dolor y mucha molestia, pero cuando lo hizo, muchas chicas les quedaron viendo con disgusto—. Lo que faltaba…

—¡Desagradable, Hikari-kun! ¡Hay chicas aquí! —dijeron tres chicas, tan unidas como el pan y la mantequilla, un trío conocido como Ai-Mai-Mii.

—Jaja. —Satou soltó una risita, pero luego los demás de sus amigos se rieron de él y el trío de chicas continuo con su camino.

—¡Suficiente, me largo! —dijo Hikari, bastante enojado y decidió caminar, aunque lento por su dolor.

—Hikari, ¡espera, no era mi intención! —dijo Satou al tomarlo del brazo para que no se fuera—. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Es el primer día!

—¡A suicidarme!

—¡No digas estupideces, no fue para tanto! —dijo Tonomachi como si no fuera nada, entonces Hikari lo miró con odio y se acercó a él—. Pero tu cara no tuvo precio, ¡jajajapgmmght!

—¡Tonomachi! —gritaron los otros dos con asombro.

—Esto tampoco lo tiene, amigo —dijo Hikari con una sonrisa maliciosa, Tonomachi se retorcía en el suelo—. Y sí, sigo teniendo buena derecha.

—Hijo de pu…

—¡Te lo merecías!

Pero esto no se quedaría así, Tonomachi le miró con odio y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su cámara, estaba cuarteada del lente, Hikari pensó que se había pasado, Shidou y Satou abrieron bien los ojos al ver la escena.

—Ups —dijo Hikari con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—¡Ahora sí vas a ver!

—¡No se tienen porque pelear, Tonomachi! —Shidou lo contuvo, pero el otro tenía bastante fuerza, Satou se puso a un lado de Hikari, por si intentaba algo.

—¡Te voy a matar!

—¿Uy? —preguntó como si nada y fingiendo terror.

—Hijo de la…

—¡Hikari, deja de provocarlo!

—¡Solo le enseño expresiones nuevas!

Shidou no logró contener a su amigo y se lanzó sobre Hikari, pero este logró esquivarlo, sin embargo, Satou quiso atrapar al chico y atraparlo para que no hicieran más tonterías, pero no tuvo la fuerza y ambos cayeron al suelo. La cámara del chico rodó hasta los pies de alguien, así como la foto voló hasta la cámara por el viento.

—Por favor, Tonomachi, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de quién te protegió de Takamura-san cuando supo que le tomaste fotos a su novia? —preguntó Hikari con ligera molestia y negó con la cabeza un par de veces—. Idiota.

—Ugh… —dijo el chico al girar a un lado, pero mientras estaba tirado, vio unas piernas delgadas y fuertes, de piel blanca, al subir la mirada se encontró con una mirada que le hizo tragar saliva—. ¿Eh?

La chica parecía un año mayor que ellos, tenía pechos por encima del promedio, su cabello era liso y largo, de color amarillo apagado, sus ojos eran de color violeta, vivos, pero fríos, sus cejas eran finas y largas.

Ella tomó la cámara y la foto, Tonomachi sintió que el mundo se le iba encima y se puso de pie rápido, algo asustado, Hikari se dio cuenta del cambio en su actitud, así que miró a la chica quien venía con la ropa escolar, pero con un lazo de color rojo en un brazo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa que no tramaba nada malo.

—E-Esa es mi cámara, señorita —dijo el dueño, sudando un poco—. ¿Podría devolvérmela? Es muy importante para mí.

—Hmp, claro que sí —dijo al momento que la tiraba al suelo y lo pisó con tal fuerza que la destruyó frente a todos, quienes quedaron impresionados, Tonomachi se arrodilló, la foto fue cortada en pedazos con su mano y se acercó al chico.

—¿¡Quién diablos crees que eres?! ¡Ah! —dijo cuando le tiró los pedazos de la foto a la cara, los cuales flotaron frente a sus ojos estupefactos.

—Ellen Mira Mathers, jefa disciplinaria, basura —dijo al agacharse un poco para mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ahí tienes tu sucia cámara, es toda tuya.

«¿Jefa disciplinaria?». Hikari vio como Ellen pasaba de ellos, apretó los puños con fuerza. «No puede ser».

—¡Oye! —dijo Shidou, esta vez sí estaba serio, pero ella no le hizo caso—. ¡Oye, Ellen-san!

—¿-san? —preguntó al detenerse, luego se giró a él con una mirada fría, pero Shidou no parecía tener miedo—. Ellen-sama para ti, porque se nota que son la peor clase de basura que hay aquí.

—No tienes derecho a tratarnos así, además, ¡no existe una jefa disciplinaria, déjate de estupideces! —gritó Shidou, bastante molesto, Hikari ya pensaba en detenerlo, pero estaba de acuerdo con él—. Y no sé quién seas, pero no me importa, y te llamaré Ellen-san, ¡no me importa!

—Jajaja, creo que ya entiendo lo que pasa, son todos unos idiotas, esta escuela ya no es para los de su clase, no sé qué siguen haciendo aquí, para empezar —dijo con algo de disgusto, Shidou apretó los puños, pero Hikari estaba más enojado.

—Hikari, cálmate, es una chica… —susurró Satou al ver que estaba más molesto que nunca, pero se lo estaba aguantando.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando, maldita vieja?! —preguntó Hikari, Satou suspiró derrotado, sabía que esto no iba a salir bien.

Y claro que no iba a salir bien, porque Hikari fue sometido antes de que Tonomachi, aun herido por lo de su cámara, pudiera advertirle a su amigo, su cabeza fue estrellada contra la puerta de barrotes, si no fuera porque puso las manos por instinto, se hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Ellen, tienes razón, pero no necesitas mancharte las manos con… Lacras como esta —dijo un joven con piel blanca, con ojos oscuros y de un color de cabello beige, pero tenue, Hikari no podía liberarse por más que lo intentaba, pero de una barrida lo tiraron fácilmente.

—Ike…

—¡Oye, eso es demasiado! —dijeron Shidou y Satou esta vez.

Pero el tal Ike los ignoró con los ojos cerrados, solo los abrió cuando Shidou intentó embestirlo para vengar al que consideraba su hermano, pero fue esquivado rápidamente, pero con la boca cerrada y sin perder el control, fue tomado de las ropas y lanzado con fuerza hacia la chica, solo que no cayó.

—¿Oh? Te veías tan tranquilo, callado como un perrito.

—Ya deja de molestar a mis amigos —dijo Satou, su mirada había cambiado, él también podía ser bastante agresivo si se le colmaba la paciencia, y eso que era muy paciente y tolerante—. Con todo el respeto, lárguense de aquí, por favor.

—Está bien —dijo con una sonrisa fingida, pero Satou seguía teniendo esa mirada filosa y fría, parece que lo había juzgado mal—. Se les hará tarde para la ceremonia de apertura, y eso sería malo para ustedes, si no, nunca aprenderán su despreciable lugar.

—Solo lárguense, eso es nuestro problema —contestó con voz fría y no dejó de mirar a Ike, no parpadeó ni una sola vez. La pareja se fue finalmente, luego el chico suspiró, Shidou le puso la mano en su hombro—. Lo siento, creo que esto solo nos traerá más problemas…

—No, Satou, hiciste lo correcto.

Después de eso, Tonomachi recogió las partes de su cámara y las echó en la mochila, Hikari le metió una patada a los barrotes, todos le voltearon a ver.

—Lo siento, Tonomachi, no sabía que había personas tan despreciables, pero van a pagar por esto. Ella no tenía porqué romper tu cámara, y yo no debí de golpearte así.

—No, yo fui el que se pasó de la raya, perdón —dijo con tristeza y luego sonrió con algo de culpa—. Gracias por defenderme, Hikari, todo el tiempo.

—Es que ustedes siempre se meten en problemas, son una molestia, excepto Satou —dijo con desdén, pero fingido, luego sonrió—. Bueno, no pude conseguirme otros amigos.

—Deja de decir mentiras —dijo Shidou al ponerle la mano en el hombro con una sonrisa—. Y Tonomachi, en vez de llorar por tu cámara, deberías hacerlo por los actos de bondad de Hikari, te ha salvado el trasero, de verdad.

—¿¡Soy tan obvio?!

—Eso lo confirma —dijo Hikari con pesadez y caminó con Shidou, Satou solo sonrió por ello y los siguió. Tonomachi suspiró con cierta culpa, pero corrió un poco para caminar al lado de Hikari.

—¡Me conocen demasiado bien! Pero no pienses mal, Hikari, realmente eres todo un héroe, más chicas deberían de ver eso, como esa chica de cabello blanco con cinta negra por la que perdiste la cabeza. —Hikari la recordó y se sonrojó ligeramente—. ¡Ajá!

—¡Ella no importa, ni siquiera sé su nombre!

—Oh, ¿Hikari se enamoró?

—¡Satou! —dijo Hikari al verlo con molestia, el chico agachó un poco la cabeza—. Ah, cielos, está bien, está bien.

—Mi hermano está perdiendo la cabeza por una chica que parece de la realeza, y no es por el hambre o el sueño, es un alivio, hasta Mana estará feliz cuando le cuente.

—¿¡Tú también, Shidou?! Carajo…

—Jajaja.

Y así, el primer día comenzó. Shidou cerca de Hikari, quien era como un hermano, él se sonroja ligeramente con molestia, pero Shidou sonreía mientras lo tomaba del hombro. Satou también sonreía por ver que todo estaba bien y Tonomachi era el que se reía para molestar Hikari.

No era el mejor comienzo y aunque fue una patada en los huevos, ambos estaban juntos. Otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Date A Ojou-sama**

 **Parte 2: Clases sociales**

Se la pasaron contando a Satou sobre lo que pasó antes de que él llegara, como siempre, Tonomachi aprovechaba en hacer alguna pequeña broma o exageración sobre Hikari y la chica de cabello blanco, quien no había visto muy bien, pero los efectos que causó entre los chicos sí. Y era un tema bastante divertido, a decir verdad, después de todo, una pareja se había peleado por la aparición de la chica.

Así que entre tanto y tanto, llegaron al lugar donde usualmente se hacían las ceremonias de apertura, cosa que no era más que un mensaje de bienvenida del director y del estudiante de honor o alguna cosa parecida, realmente no le tomaron tanta importancia, hasta que fueron detenidos por un grupo de chicos y chicas.

—Un momento, chicos —dijo una chica mayor que ellos por un año, con el cabello negro brillante, atado en una cola de caballo con tres mechones libres, uno le caía encima de la nariz, sus ojos eran oscuros y su piel blanca, aunque un collar adornaba su cuello.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Hikari con cierto desgano—. Íbamos tan bien…

—No entiendo eso —dijo la chica, un poco confundida, sostenía una lista en sus manos, igual que otros alumnos tenían listas similares, detrás de ellos estaban dos grupos diferentes, al parecer, aunque eran más los del lado derecho—. ¿Acaso no saben quién soy? Sabía que no debí de atarme el cabello de esta forma.

—Ah, Ryouko-san, representante de la clase 3-A —dijo Tonomachi con una pequeña sonrisa, ella asintió con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados—. Sí, este será tu último año en esta escuela, ¿no eras tú la que pensaba suicidarse si la escuela cerrambmnng?

—¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo! —dijo Ryouko con una sonrisa amarga y tapándole la boca a Tonomachi, los demás solo sonrieron con diversión—. Y ustedes deberían de llamarme Senpai, chicos malcriados.

—Sí, Kusakabe Ryouko-san, hmm… —Se acercó para desatarle el cabello ante la sorpresa de ella, entonces su cabeza hizo clic—. ¡Ah! Ah… Jeje, así que sí eres tú, tenía que asegurarme. Capitana, un placer volver a verla, ¿qué le parece si me hace un favor por los viejos tiempos y me deja saltarme el discurso del viejo director?

Hikari al momento en el que decía eso, sonreía con buen humor y le ofrecía la mano a Ryouko, ella se la estrechó con fuerza, como si fueran viejos rivales o algo parecido.

—Que sea un favor doble, realmente no me importa mucho el discurso del viejo calvo.

—Sí, eso quisiera, pero esto no es una lista para eso, chicos —dijo después de soltar a Hikari, luego vio a los otros dos y se acercó a Shidou—. Parecen hermanitos ustedes dos, nunca se separan, de verdad, Shidou-kun.

Ambos se saludaron con un apretón fuerte de manos que hizo ruido como una palmada, además de que se sonrieron mutuamente, luego ella vio a Satou, quien estaba tranquilo, pero extrañado de ver a los alumnos tan separados.

—¡Ah, Satou-kun también está aquí! —dijo al momento que le daba la lista y la pluma a Shidou, para dar un pequeño salto para abrazarlo con cariño, el otro no se lo esperaba, pero la atrapó en sus brazos—. Hace mucho que no te veía, sí te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí me acuerdo de ti, Ryouko-san —contestó un poco avergonzado de que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos del cuello y juntara su mejilla con su cabeza, Tonomachi lloró al estilo anime, Hikari le guiñó el ojo a su hermano.

—Vaya, parece que nuestro amigo ya está creciendo —comentó Hikari con cierto aire de respeto.

—Cierto, cierto, las mujeres van detrás de él y no sueltan su cuello, es todo un galán, dejó de ser el chiquitín que conocías, Capitana —dijo Shidou, siguiéndole el tono a su hermano.

—¿¡Qué?! —Ella enfatizó su pregunta con ayuda de su rostro, pero luego volteó la cara del chico con mirada de tristeza—. ¿No cuidaron a este pequeño? Ustedes son una muy mala influencia, ¿qué te hicieron, Satou-kun? ¿Es cierto que ya te gustan las chicas? ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh?! Puedes decirle a tu Senpai.

—No soy un pequeño, solo eres un año mayor que nosotros, Ryouko-san —dijo con pesadez, con los brazos cruzados, pero no se alejó de su abrazo, realmente no le afectaba ser abrazado por una chica—. Y dejen de decir mentiras, no soy como ustedes, e-es Hikari quien ya está muy interesado en una chica.

—Sí, ya me lo imaginaba —dijo Ryouko con una sonrisa y abrazándolo más fuerte, le dio un beso en la mejilla con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Dulce Kohai, aún con la influencia de esos tres, te mantienes puro, eso, sigue así, Satou-kun.

—No sé de qué estás hablando… Ellos no son malos.

—¡Ja! —dijo Tonomachi con buen humor—. Escucha al hombrecito, ¿creías que Satou-kun se podría alejar de nosotros solo por una chica como tú? ¡Ja! Nuestra amistad es más importante que tú.

—Ryouko-san también es mi amiga —dijo al sonreír un poco, intentando verla de reojo, ella le sacó la lengua como una niña a Tonomachi y besó la mejilla del chico, luego lo soltó.

—¿Por qué mejor no admites que te gusta Satou-kun? —preguntó Tonomachi con una risa al final, Hikari veía divertido la reacción de la capitana, quien solo se sonrojó un poco.

—Ryouko-san también me gusta —dijo Satou como si nada, eso llamó la atención de muchas personas.

—¡Ohhhhhh!

—¡Silencio, silencio! —dijo Ryouko con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, luego tomó la lista de las manos de Shidou—. Suficiente, como sea, esta lista es para llevar un control de los alumnos de la preparatoria Raizen, parece que no tendremos ningún discurso de nuestro viejo director, ahora hay una directora y muchos nuevos alumnos, así que hay muchos cambios, chicos. Por lo que les pediré que presten atención y que no hagan ruido, pónganse del lado donde hay más gente, estoy seguro de que los reconocerán de inmediato.

Esto fue un baño de agua fría para los cuatro, los malos encuentros de esta mañana empezaron a tomar algo de sentido, Ryouko anotó sus nombres en la lista y después de eso, fueron con el grupo más grande de alumnos, del otro estaban chicos con cara de niño bonito, otros normales que no les importaba nada, chicas hermosas y con varios atributos, también estaban Tohka y su prima Ai, Shidou fue quien notó a ambas y se sonrojó un poco al ver como eran de lindas juntas, pero recibió un codazo de Hikari y otro de Tonomachi.

—N-No estaba viendo nada —dijo Shidou, disimulando y viendo al escenario que seguía con las luces apagadas.

—Sí, claro, hermano.

—Shidou, eres mi amigo y te apoyo, pero tener a dos flores, una en cada mano, no es la mejor opción, menos con esa chica vigilante al lado de Tohka-san.

—N-No estaba pensando en eso —dijo al momento en el que las luces se encendieron en el escenario y algunas personas caminaban hacia él por un lado y por el otro, pues tenía escaleras por ambos lados—. Ah, esa es…

—Es la vieja de esta mañana… —dijo Hikari, mirándola con odio. Tonomachi suspiró.

—Hoy estoy de luto… —dijo el chico con el humor en los suelos, Satou le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—De seguro puede repararse…

—Buenos días a todos, espero que no hayan tenido ningún problema para poder llegar a esta institución y les doy la cordial bienvenida a todos ustedes —habló una mujer bonita, con cara seria y algo soñolienta, de ojos azules y cabello pálido, además de que estaba vestida con ropas como de negocios y su cuerpo no estaba nada mal—. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes no me conoce, soy la nueva directora de esta institución: Murasame Reine.

Ante lo dicho, varios se impresionaron y se hicieron comentarios, aunque claro, esto solo del lado mayoritario de alumnos, los del otro lado, donde estaban los guapos y guapas, ni se inmutaron.

—Sí… Seguramente están confundidos y confundidas. No se preocupen, esta institución sigue siendo su escuela, pero ha realizado un convenio con la preparatoria Rindouji…

—Oye, ¿no es esa escuela privada con la que tuvimos partidos de futbol, Hikari?

—Ahora que lo dices, el nombre me suena —dijo intentado recordar—. ¿Fue antes de ir a las nacionales, Shidou?

—Oh, yo recuerdo ese partido —dijo Tonomachi con una sonrisa, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que decía la directora—. Fue antes de las nacionales, chicos, no muchos en el público creían en ustedes, ¿recuerdan las pizzas, el pastel y las sidras que nos echamos ese día que corrieron por mi cuenta?

Ambos se sonrieron, ahora recordaban la anécdota.

—Dicho esto, espero que esta unión sea una oportunidad para una buena convivencia entre todos ustedes, crear vínculos sanos, tener una buena experiencia escolar y seguir subiendo cada vez más la reputación de esta escuela en los eventos de este año también. —Reine hizo una leve pausa después de eso, por regla y respeto, los alumnos aplaudieron—. Gracias. Hay varios arreglos que se tuvieron que hacer, sin embargo, una vez en clases lo sabrán con su respectivo maestro o maestra a cargo. Lo más importante son los añadidos a la comunidad estudiantil, por lo que, para los que no lo conocen, a partir de este día, en esta institución, contaran con un comité disciplinario para asegurar una convivencia sana entre todos ustedes y que el reglamento sea cumplido, a cargo de la jefa disciplinaria, la señorita Ellen Mira Mathers.

En ese momento, la chica pasó a ser iluminada por las luces, muchos chicos pensaron que era hermosa, justo como muchas que habían visto llegar, pero solo el cuarteto de amigos sabía cómo era de maldita esa chica. Sin embargo, hubo aplausos como es la costumbre.

—Por otro lado, el comité estudiantil que se había mantenido en esta escuela y en la preparatoria Rindouji tendrá cambios, por los que será formado en base a cada representante de las diferentes clases, representantes que se elegirán después, una vez estén en clases. Y esto sería todo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, bienvenidos a otro año escolar, felicidades por estar aquí de nuevo.

Reine fue la primera en aplaudir, así como todos lo hicieron. Así fue como la reunión terminó y la mayoría fue a revisar las grandes tablas con los salones y los nombres de los alumnos que estarían ahí.

—Parece que no me podré alejar de ustedes —dijo Hikari con una sonrisa al ver su nombre y el de sus amigos en el mismo salón—. Otra vez juntos.

—¡Sí! —dijeron los otros tres con felicidad y se alejaron de la masa de personas que estaban intentando buscar su nombre y su salón.

—Ai-chan, ¡estamos en el mismo salón! —dijo Tohka con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de las manos, Ai estaba con una sonrisa de júbilo y apretó las manos de Tohka—. ¡Es genial!

—El anterior año no pudimos estar juntas, Princesa —dijo ella conteniendo su felicidad, Shidou observaba al par de chicas con una sonrisa, no podía evitar fijarse en ambas y Hikari lo notaba, sonreía con maldad mientras lo veía embobado—. ¡Estoy realmente feliz!

—Oye, Shidou —dijo al poner su mano en su hombro, despertándolo de sus sueños lucidos—. Yo que tú no jugaría a dos amores, es malo para tu salud.

—¡No estaba pensando en eso, Hikari! —dijo molesto y un poco sonrojado.

—Vaya, Shidou-kun, realmente te lo tenías bien guardadito, ¿eh? —dijo Tonomachi con mucha picardía, el chico de cabello azul estaba con la boca abierta—. Pero ir tras de unas primas solo por sus bellas sonrisas no lo hace una excusa válida, amigo.

—¡Que no estaba pensando en eso!

—Shidou, no debes de estar con dos chicas, solo debes querer a una —comentó Satou con tranquilidad y sinceridad, pero el chico de cabello azul los miró a los tres con molestia.

—¿Tú también, Satou? ¡¿Ya van a empezar?!

—De hecho, ya empezamos —dijo Hikari y luego todos se rieron de él, Satou simplemente sonrió.

—Ah, ya cállense, mejor vamos al salón, esperemos tener a Tama-chan como nuestra sensei de nuevo. —Shidou fue el primero en dejarlos atrás, por lo que tuvieron que caminar algo rápido para entrar a los salones y buscar el suyo—. ¡Solo las estaba viendo!

—Yo sé que había algo más en tu mirar —comentó Hikari con picardía y una sonrisa, Shidou le volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Lujuria? —preguntó Tonomachi, haciéndose el tonto.

—¡Ya cállense, yo no veo a las chicas así! —gritó al voltearse a ellos mientras seguía caminando, ahí es cuando notó que mientras la mayoría estaba encontrando su salón, dos chicas que venían bastante juntas, miraban perdidas todos los salones—. Vaya…

—¿Uh? —Hikari se detuvo, Shidou desvió la mirada, pero cuando vio a Tohka y Ai, se puso a un lado de Shidou para tomarlo de la ropa y jalarlo en contra de su voluntad—. Tu oportunidad, Shidou, aunque te decides por una, ¿está bien? Que no salvo traseros de chicas, es peligroso hasta para mí, y menos con esa Ai…

—¡Oye! —dijo antes de que Hikari lo empujara dirección a las chicas, sus dos amigos se hicieron a un lado para no perjudicar en su dirección, casi tropieza, pero logró estabilizarse justo en frente de ambas—. Ah… Hola, Tohka-san, Ai-san…

—Es Tohka-sama —dijo Tohka con un aura morada, ya estaba hartándose de que no le llamaran así, pero Ai cubrió a su prima con el brazo extendido, como si la estuviera protegiendo—. Hmp, ¿quién eres y qué quieres?

—Espero que no vengas a molestar como tu amigo —dijo Ai con una mirada filosa, Shidou se decepcionó un poco.

—Te ves más linda cuando sonríes… —susurró.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó un poco sonrojada e hizo una cara chistosa, intentando no cambiar su temple de acero, pero no podía, eso reír un poco a Shidou y a Tohka.

—Estás rojita, jaja.

—No, no digas eso, princesa… —dijo algo avergonzada, luego agitó la cabeza para alejar esas sensaciones—. Como sea, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Ah, bueno, las vi algo perdidas, yo ya llevo un año en esta escuela, así que si quieren, podría decirles cuál es su salón —dijo el chico amablemente y con una sonrisa nerviosa, Tohka fue la primera en cambiar su humor a uno agradable.

—¿Un año? ¡Un veterano!

—Jaja, sí, algo así —dijo el chico, no era la palabra correcta, pero no quería irritar a su prima, quien dejó de mostrarse hostil—. ¿Cuál es el salón que les tocó?

—El 2-B —respondió Ai, ya más tranquila, aunque seguía desconfiando de él, Shidou se quedó estático por unos segundos—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Ese es mi salón…

—¿Así que estaremos juntos? Espero que no le hagas nada malo a mi princesa, tú…

—Takamiya Shidou, no haré nada malo, de verdad, ni ninguno de mis amigos, no somos malos. Y… Bueno, si tienen algún problema, pueden contar conmigo, Tohka… Tohka-sama, Ai-san… —dijo un poco dudoso, Tohka sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, así sí, Shidou. En ese caso, me presentaré como se debe —dijo como si fuera importante y con una sonrisa—. Soy Yatogami Tohka, ella es mi prima, Sensai Ai-chan.

—Un placer —dijo un poco más feliz, al parecer las cosas no estaban tan mal.

—Después podría… Mostrarles la escuela, si quieren, para que no se pierdan, ya que no tenemos representante de clase aún, y creo que aún así, no serán las únicas… desubicadas —dijo un poco nervioso, buscando palabras más formales para no enojar a nadie.

—Eso está bien, ¡lo primero que quisiera es ver la cafetería! Eres mejor que tu amigo grosero, ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, no importa.

«Pobre Hikari». Pensó con una risa nerviosa.

—Gracias, Shidou —dijo Ai, sonrió un poco, dentro de sí, Shidou estaba celebrando eso—. Creo que me equivoqué sobre ti, lo siento… Suelo juzgar muy rápido a las personas y no me gusta que molesten a mi prima.

—Hikari ya se disculpará, no quiso ser así, él también es una buena persona, me ha salvado muchas veces —dijo al poner la mano detrás de la nuca con una pequeña sonrisa—. Bueno, vamos a clase, no es bueno llegar tarde el primer día.

Al entrar con ambas chicas detrás de él, vio que había más sillas que las usuales en un salón, además de que veía tanto caras conocidas como desconocidas. Tonomachi tenía una sonrisa picarona al ver al chico, pero Shidou negó con la cabeza, diciendo "no es lo que crees". Satou platicaba con Hikari, y los tres estaban hasta atrás.

—Bueno, las veré cuando sea la hora del almuerzo, así que por ahora, siéntanse donde quieran o donde haya lugar.

—Ah, cierto, gracias, Shidou —dijo Tohka con una sonrisa amable, el joven sonrió por sus hallazgos.

—Gracias, Shidou. —Sonrió levemente.

Shidou fue con sus amigos para tomar asiento en lo que el maestro o maestra llegara, presentían que sería Tamae, así fue el anterior año, pero con todo lo que había pasado, no estaban seguros, de eso estaban hablando Hikari y Satou, mientras que Tonomachi estaba jugando un juego en su celular.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó el chico de cabello en punta, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

—Bueno, creo que los dejaré de lado en el almuerzo…

—¡Ohh! —dijeron Hikari y Tonomachi, este último hasta pausó su juego.

—Aunque a esa hora sería bueno que Hikari se disculpara con Ai-san, aunque creo que sí debemos decirle a Tohka tal como nos pide, eso le hace feliz, al parecer, aunque realmente creo que su apellido me suena… Yatogami.

—¿Yatogami? —preguntaron los tres, pero solo Satou pudo asociar algo con ese apellido.

—Creo que tiene algo que ver con helados… Déjame buscarlo —dijo al momento que sacaba su celular y lo buscaba por internet, los demás le rodearon, tan solo con buscar el apellido salía que era el nombre del dueño de una empresa que vendía helados en supermercados, a nivel internacional—. Oye, yo compro de ese helado.

—¡Yo también!

—Entonces… Esa chica es millonaria… —comentó Shidou, ahora entendía la diferencia entre sus clases sociales, Tonomachi le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—Mi más sincero pésame, amigo.

—¡Ni que me estuviera muriendo!

—Para mi algo se quebró dentro de ti, Shidou… —dijo su hermano con cara de pena fingida.

—Cierra la boca, las clases sociales no importan, n-no es una relación de noviazgo la que busco… Amistad, ¡amistad! —dijo levemente sonrojado, hasta Satou veía que eso no era la verdad, por lo que los tres negaron con la cabeza—. Malditos…

—Sí, amistad para empezar, el estilo de Shidou es sutil, ciertamente.

—Si no he tenido novia y todos ustedes lo saben, además, tú cállate, Tonomachi, vives y mueres por una novia virtual.

—¡Ella es para siempre! —dijo ofendido y enseñando a su novia virtual en su celular—. Y más vale que no te escuche diciendo esas barbaridades.

—Y tú te enamoraste de alguien a primera vista, ¡más cliché no puede ser, Hikari!

—¡No estoy enamorado! —Se defendió, algo molesto.

—¡Y Satou! —dijo al señalarlo con el dedo, el chico se sorprendió un poco por la acusación—. Tú… ¡Tú ya deberías de enamorarte! Y la capitana debería ser más concisa con sus sentimientos… Pero bueno, ¡no son quién para señalarme!

—Pero no me puedo enamorar solo porque sí, Shidou…

—Y tú estás en busca de dos chicas, así que cállate, Shidou, eres peor que nosotros.

En medio de su discusión verbal, al abrirse la puerta, la mayoría de los chicos hizo un alarido de sorpresa y muchos se sonrojaron, cosa que los chicos no hicieron mucho caso, de seguro eran por las chicas lindas.

—Oh, primer día y ya haciendo escandalo —dijo una mujer joven con chaqueta ejecutiva sin abotonar, una blusa de mangas largas debajo, escotada para que se le notaran un poco los grandes pechos que tenía, así como una falda negra hasta las rodillas, zapatillas negras y con unos lentes rojos—. Ese grupito de ahí se me separa, ¿está bien?

Los chicos al voltearse tragaron saliva y se sonrojaron al ver que su profesora era una belleza, con ojos color jade y cabello ondulado y largo del mismo color, no pudieron articular palabra, pero asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron sin quitarle la vista a la maestra.

—¡Eso me gusta más! Gracias, chicos —dijo ella con una sonrisa y se paró cerca del pizarrón de gis, para luego anotar su nombre—. Me llamo Natsumi y seré la maestra a cargo de este grupo, algunas señoritas ya me conocen y veo muchas caritas nuevas, ¡hola!

—¡Buenos días, Natsumi-sensei! —dijeron los chicos en su mayoría, estaban llorando al estilo anime y todos tenían casi el mismo pensamiento. «Bendito sea dios».

—Qué considerados, espero escuchar eso todos los días —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero bueno, vamos a empezar con la introducción.


	3. Chapter 3

**Date A Ojou-sama**

 **Parte 3: Natsumi-sensei**

La profesora Tamae era linda y amable, todo su grupo la adoraba, ahora la mayoría de ese grupo le daba la espalda, porque mientras Natsumi les explicaba los criterios de evaluación, el reglamento de la escuela y las chicas sí anotaban, los chicos quedaban embobados, incluso el cuarteto de amigos estaba perdido, viendo el rostro de la mujer o tratando de ver más allá de su escote.

—Creo que ya no faltaré a clases… —dijo Hikari, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente a su propia declaración.

—Aunque dudo que estés prestando atención… —susurró Shidou.

—¿Y tú sí? —Pero no obtuvo una respuesta rápida—. Lo perdimos.

En ese momento, a Natsumi se le cayó el gis por error, así que se agachó para levantarlo, mostrando parte de su trasero, los chicos agradecieron a dios por la ley de la gravedad. Las chicas solo podían pensar en lo morbosos que eran sus compañeros.

—Satou… Dime que sí estás anotando algo, por favor… —dijo Tonomachi, aún atontado y con lágrimas al estilo anime por su cámara muerta—. La extraño…

—Claro que estoy copiando, Natsumi-sensei es muy amable, lo está dejando sencillo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta que los tres estaban muy felices—. Y ella es muy bonita.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —dijeron los tres con una sonrisa de placer.

En eso, la atención se pierde porque alguien toca a la puerta y Natsumi la abre.

—Lo lamentamos, sensei. Mi prima se perdió, esta escuela es nueva para nosotras —dijo con una voz tranquila, pero como de robot.

—Lo siento… —dijo la otra, agachando la cabeza un poco, pero su voz no era de culpa—. Disculpe por interrumpir.

—Oh, no hay problema, chicas. No se preocupen así, es el primer día y lo que más quiero es conocerlos, pasen —dijo al ofrecerles el paso con un gesto amable y una sonrisa.

Ahí es donde entró la chica de cabello blanco que había visto Hikari, se impresionó de verla ahí, estaba con su mirada tranquila y sus pechos llamaron la atención de muchos. Así como venía acompañada de otra chica, también de cabello blanco, solo que más metálico y oscuro, con ojos azules y una mirada algo vacía, ellas se parecían un poco. Solo que las medidas eran completamente distintas, aun así, esta chica también ganó ciertos puntos en los chicos por su rostro y su cabello largo.

—Por favor, tomen asiento, por suerte aun tenemos tres.

Las dos chicas se sentaron separadas, porque los lugares vacíos eran distantes, claro, Hikari estaba lejos de la chica de pechos grandes y mirada gélida, pero no importaba, aunque fue picado por el lápiz de Shidou, quien le sonreía con algo de picardía, él frunció el ceño y bufó para ver a otro lado.

Natsumi dio un pequeño aplauso y fue por su portafolio en su escritorio, sacó una lista de ahí, incrustada en un pedazo largo de madera.

—Bien, ya que los criterios de evaluaciones están explicados, no se preocupen, no los voy a borrar y quiero que los anoten para que estén al tanto de cómo serán evaluados. Así que, no se preocupen, ¿sí? —Sonrió y levantó una mano por una idea que se le había ocurrido—. Por cierto, cuando lleguen tarde, aun con quince minutos, podrán tener su asistencia. Si faltan por enfermedad o por alguna lesión, pueden decirle a la representante de la clase y ella me informará, y no hay problema, ¿está bien? Solo les pido que se apoyen entre ustedes para aprender solos en caso de perderse los temas de varios días.

—¡Entendido! —dijeron todos los chicos, aliviados por lo accesible de Natsumi, se parecía un poco a Tamae en ese sentido.

—En ese caso, pueden estar relajados, chicos y chicas —dijo con una sonrisa y fue de nuevo por su portafolio, donde sacó una pequeña pelota de color verde, ella dejó la lista en su escritorio y se paró frente a todos con buen humor—. Ahora vamos a ser algo divertido, le lanzaré esta pelota a alguien de ustedes, tal vez signifique que será mi favorito…

—¡Ohhh! —Se emocionaron los chicos.

—Es una broma, la verdad espero que nos llevemos muy bien —dijo con una sonrisa y pasó la pelota a su otra mano—. Solo que no tengo muy buena puntería. A quién le toque, me dirá su nombre completo, tendrá la asistencia por esta clase y le haré unas preguntas para que nos conozcamos mejor.

Natsumi se pegó levemente con la pelotita y después la puso detrás de sí.

—Bueno, voy a empezar yo. Mi nombre es Kizuna Natsumi, tengo 25 años, me gusta mucho el Halloween, sé que nos la pasaremos muy bien cuando llegue ese día, mi color favorito es el verde, no me gusta que haya disputas en mi clase, ni fuera de mi clase, ni en ningún lugar —explicó con cierta seriedad—. Pueden llamarme sensei o Natsumi-sensei o Kizuna-sensei, y eso sería la introducción. Un placer conocerlos, aunque aún no los conozco.

Algunos rieron por esa pequeña aclaración, ella sonrió y lanzó la pelota para que le cayera a alguien. La pelota le dio a la chica de cabello blanco en la cabeza, ella no lo vio venir, pero abrió los ojos un tanto impresionada.

—Empezaré contigo —dijo ella en tono tranquilo, todos los hombres voltearon a verla bajo la excusa de la ocasión—. Por favor, ponte de pie y dinos cosas de ti, señorita.

La chica cerró los ojos por unos segundos, luego se puso de pie y los abrió, algunos chicos se aguantaron las ganas de decir algún cumplido o comentario entre ellos, Hikari estaba recostado en sus brazos, como si fueran una almohada, pero viendo atentamente la espalda de la chica.

—Mi nombre es Shimizu Kanade —dijo con tranquilidad, pero con cierta seriedad, se notaba en sus ojos aguamarina—. Tengo 16 años, me gusta la música, tal vez es porque mi padre es músico, también me gusta el helado de vainilla. No me gusta el desorden, menos los insectos y otras cosas… Creo que eso es suficiente, Natsumi-sensei.

—¿Cómo te gusta que te digan: Kanade o Shimizu?

—Como prefiera, Natsumi-sensei —contestó sin mucha emoción, realmente quería sentarse ya, todo esto era por culpa de su mala orientación.

—Bien, Kanade-chan —dijo al acercarse para pedirle la pelota, pero se la dio otra persona porque ella no lo tenía, una vez la tuvo, se la lanzó a otra chica de cabello blanco, pero la atrapó con una mano—. Oh, buena atrapada.

—Gracias —contestó ella y se puso de pie, de nuevo, la atención de los chicos se centró en ella, aunque con menos énfasis que con Kanade—. Mi nombre es Tobiichi Origami, tengo 16 años, no tengo color favorito, soy muy ordenada, así que el desorden me desespera, también no me gusta que las personas se equivoquen.

Kanade agachó la mirada en cuanto dijo eso, pero nadie lo notó, pues nadie la estaba mirando, a excepción de Hikari, aunque lo disimulaba.

—Me gustaría que me llamara Origami, sensei —dijo finalmente y le devolvió la pelota.

—Origami-chan, me parece bien. Veamos… —dijo Natsumi, buscando con la mirada a su próxima víctima, en cuanto la tuvo, la lanzó—. A ver uno del grupito de atrás.

El chico la vio venir, pero decidió no atraparla y le dio en la frente, causando unas risas entre sus amigos, gesto que hizo sonreír a la sensei.

—Mi nombre es Hikari Kusakariki, tengo 16 años, no me gusta meterme en problemas, ni tener amigos estúpidos que me hagan meterme en problemas.

—Oye… —susurraron Tonomachi y Shidou, ante esto, varios compañeros se rieron por lo bajo, Natsumi sonrió.

—Bueno, me gusta jugar futbol, videojuegos, Eh… Puede decirme Hikari, creo que es mejor, ¿verdad, Natsumi-sensei? —preguntó como si nada, ella asintió con la cabeza y luego él se sentó.

Todos se fueron presentando, diciendo cosas que les gustaban, cosas que no, algunos no querían decir nada, pero se notaba la diferencia en la forma de expresarse. La mayoría de las chicas parecían refinadas, aunque algo reservadas. Los chicos, en cambio, eran más como Shidou y Hikari, a excepción de algunos que eran muy serios y reservados, otros muy habladores, ahí no se estaba muy seguro si la clase social influía o no.

Se llevaron una hora entera en ese jueguito, además de que Natsumi iba diciendo los nombres de las personas que ya se habían presentado para hacer uso de su memoria, falló un par de veces, pero a todos, por igual, les trató de -chan.

Las siguientes horas fueron de clases y ahí sí, Hikari resintió las horas sin comer ni beber, tanto así que le pedía clemencia a Satou con la mirada, pero él le negaba con la cabeza, de que no se podía comer dentro del salón, pero Hikari seguía rogando, tanto así que le llamaron la atención varias veces. Había risas de por medio, de hecho, los chicos de hasta adelante se deleitaban con el cuerpo de Natsumi, cada vez que se giraba al pizarrón.

Dios bendito.

Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y en cuanto sonó la campana, las cosas se pudieron intensas para algunas personas.

—Bueno, chicos y chicas, nos vemos en la siguiente cla…

—¡Sí! —gritó Hikari y fue directo al asiento de Satou—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre…

—Jajaja. —En ese momento, hasta las chicas se burlaron de su situación lamentable, él suspiró por la vergüenza.

—Bueno, creo que algunos esperaban esta hora más que los demás. Nos veremos luego y buen provecho, Hikari-chan —dijo la maestra con una sonrisa, Hikari solo asintió con la cabeza y justo como algunos alumnos, ella salió por la puerta.

—Rápido, saca tu bento, siento que me voy a morir si no como algo —dijo con cierta desesperación, Satou sacó el traste y Hikari lo abrió para llevarse lo primero que encontró a su boca—. Delicioso… Mmm…

—Todo sabe mejor cuando tienes hambre —dijo Satou con una sonrisa pequeña, Tonomachi se acercó a Hikari para darle unas palmadas en la espalda, causando que se volteara a verle.

—Dios nos bendiga por tener a una maestra tan ardiente —comentó en voz baja y muy emocionado.

—Cállate, que tu novia te va a escuchar —dijo Shidou en tono burlón, todos rieron en ese momento—. Bueno, chicos, yo me vengo a despedir.

—¿¡Qué?! —dijeron los demás y le vieron con sorpresa.

—Prometí mostrarle la escuela a Ai-san y Tohka-san…

—Pero este es nuestro primer día, Shidou —dijo Hikari, fingiendo su actitud—. ¿Vas a abandonarnos?

—No seas dramático.

—Es casi una tradición, esa chica casi me dejó sin descendencia, "hermano" —dijo con mucho énfasis en su última frase, Shidou no tuvo como debatir a eso.

—Pero Shidou lo prometió, Hikari —habló Satou, muy considerado y tranquilo.

—Oh, vamos, olvidemos el pasado, Hikari. Si Shidou quiere hacerlo, hay que dejarlo correr y estar a su lado, ¿cuál es el problema? Así dejamos de ser enemigos de ellas gracias a Shidou-kun —dijo Tonomachi con mucha lógica y como si supiera lo que iba a pasar, su confianza era tanta que parecía innegable lo que decía—. Vamos, ya sabemos que no debemos tener enemigos, es solo el primer día y si podemos conocer dos chicas lindas a fondo, yo digo que te tragues tu drama y tu orgullo, Hikari.

Dos minutos después, al grupo de amigos se le unió Ai y Tohka, claro, después de que Hikari se disculpara con ambas chicas con su comportamiento, aunque él sabía que no había sido nada malo, es más, hasta era algo normal, solo que estas señoritas parecían tan sensibles como si fueran hechas de papel, y eso no le agradaba del todo.

Muchos chicos le tomaron odio a Shidou, porque Tohka y Ai se dirigían más a él que a los otros, Satou casi no hablaba y Hikari estaba ocupado llenando su estómago con el bento de su amigo, Tonomachi se mantenía la margen mientras Shidou explicaba dónde estaban los salones, la enfermería, entre otras cosas que estaban camino a la cafetería.

—Y bueno, esta es la cafetería, Tohka-sama —dijo Shidou, un poco extrañado de tener que usar "-sama", a la chica de cabello color ciruela se le iluminó la vista.

—Genial, ya tenía bastante hambre, gracias, Shidou —dijo con una sonrisa llamativa, cosa que hizo sonreír al chico.

—¿Ustedes no traen bento? —preguntó Satou.

—No, no es necesario —respondió Ai con tranquilidad, estaba feliz por ver a su prima tan contenta, aunque le estaba deteniendo con un brazo para que no se fuera a comprar sola—. El anterior año no estuvimos en esta institución, bueno, no había este convenio, de hecho, las instilaciones eran mejores con aire acondicionado y asientos acolchados, también la cafetería tenía muchas cosas en venta y platillos elaborados.

Cada argumento fue como una bala hacia su estatus social, sin duda, provenían de mundos diferentes, o así lo sentían.

—Bueno, tendrán que adaptarse, aunque tal vez, por el convenio, esta misma institución mejore, pero no creo que veamos esos cambios de forma inmediata, Ai-san —dijo Tonomachi, con una gotita en la cabeza—. ¡Pero no se preocupen!

El chico tomó a Shidou de los hombros con una sonrisa y lo empujó suavemente hacia ellas.

—Shidou les ayudará en todo lo que quieran, para eso está —dijo con una sonrisa.

«Ni que fuera un sirviente». Pero al ver la sonrisa de Ai, él asintió con la cabeza, un poco nervioso. «Ella es muy linda cuando sonríe».

—Sí, claro que sí. No se preocupen, si tienen algún problema aquí, pueden contar con nosotros, no solo conmigo.

—Gracias, Shidou —dijo Ai, Tohka entonces se volteó, ya que su prima no le dejaba ir.

—Sí, gracias, luego deberías mostrarnos toda la escuela. Ai-chan, vamos a comprar, tengo hambre.

—Ah, perdón, está bien —dijo al soltarla y Tohka se fue a hacer fila como otros alumnos, pero tan pronto le vieron los chicos, los convenció de pasar primero, Hikari negó con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo—. ¿Podemos comer juntos?

—¡Claro! —contestó emocionado, luego se volteó a los demás, ellos asintieron con la cabeza, incluso Hikari, quien no estaba muy interesado—. Pero primero ve a comprar algo para comer, luego se acaba.

—¿Sí se acaba? —preguntó un poco impresionada.

—Claro que se acaba —dijo Hikari—. Aquí nada es para siempre.

—Oh… ¿Bajos recursos?

—¡No! Simplemente es algo normal —respondió como si fuera obvio—. Las cosas se terminan, sobre todo la comida, por eso muchos traemos bento.

—Ese bento no es tuyo —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No, no es mío, pero me lo está compartiendo porque se me olvidó el mío, es un favor.

—No es la primera vez —dijo Satou como si nada—. No sé porque, pero a Hikari se le olvida hacer su bento, luego su mamá lo rega…

—Esa es información de más —dijo al taparle la boca, recordando a su madre, se avergonzó un poco—. Es el primer día y se me olvidó hacerlo.

—No son hermanos, ni nada, ¿o sí? Hablo de que sí son familia, para compartirse y comerse la misma comida —dijo como si fuera algo extraño, de hecho, ella estaba interesada, Hikari arqueó una ceja.

—Es mi amigo —respondió Satou—. No tiene nada de raro, si quieres, tú también puedes comer, mi mamá es muy buena cocinando.

Le quitó el traste a Hikari y se lo ofreció a la chica, quien solo lo vio y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, iré a comprar algo de comer. —Y sin más, se retiró.

—Ella es rara —comentó Satou, los demás asintieron y los cuatro fueron a tomar una mesa—. Pero si a ti te gusta, está bien, Shidou.

—Sí, pero no hables por mí —dijo Hikari, quitándole el bento a su amigo para seguir comiendo—. Esto está delicioso, Shiho-san cocina muy bien, Satou.

—Le diré que le mandas elogios, aunque tu mamá también.

—Sí, el "retoñito" de mamá —dijo Tonomachi con voz burlona, Hikari le dio una mirada asesina—. Okey… No.

—No colmes mi paciencia, Tonomachi, el día no va muy bien, ni para ti ni para mí, ¿no que estabas de luto? —El chico acusado tuvo una recaída inmediata.

—Cállate, esa maldita de Ellen debe de pagar por esto.

—Pero es la jefa disciplinaria, será mejor que no hagas cosas que no debes, Tonomachi.

—Satou tiene razón —dijo Hikari, pero se dio cuenta que Shidou andaba perdido, viendo a las dos chicas, por lo que le lanzó los palillos.

—¡Ah! ¿¡Qué?! —preguntó al voltearse.

—Shidou, de verdad que ya te perdimos…

—Concuerdo con Hikari, has perdido la cabeza por las chicas, y es el primer día, amigo, el primero.

—Perdón, pero es que nunca había hablado con chicas tan lindas —dijo un poco sonrojado.

—Ah, ¿estás diciendo que las chicas de nuestro salón no eran lindas? ¿Qué eran entonces?

—Maldita sea, Hikari, ¿ya vas a empezar? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, a lo que los demás rieron un poco.

—De hecho, ya empecé —dijo y después todos rieron, excepto Shidou quien lo miró con más molestia.

En ese momento en el que molestaban a Shidou, las dos chicas hermosas volvieron y se sentaron con ellos, así que dejaron al chico de cabello azul por la paz, Hikari terminó con todo el almuerzo de Satou, pero él estaba de acuerdo, diciendo que había desayunado mucho en la mañana, Tohka dijo lo mismo y por lo que tenía en su bandeja, se les hizo como que estaba mintiendo, aunque lo mismo podríamos decir de Ai.

Entonces, Hikari le dio un codazo a su hermano, para acercarse a su oído.

—¿Ya pensaste en si robar un banco o tener una tarjeta de crédito? Porque yo no te voy a prestar nada, jajaja. —Shidou suspiró, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa —susurró—. Yo solo pienso en la amistad.

—Sí, claro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Date A Ojou-sama**

 **Parte 4: El partido de sus vidas**

Pero las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de par en par, eso llamó la atención de Hikari, puesto que no le interesaba platicar con esas dos chicas hermosas, aunque ellas estaban más en su comida que en otra cosa, de hecho, no se podía creer que habían comprado tanto la una y la otra.

—¡Chicos! —dijo Ryouko, corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a su mesa y puso las manos con fuerza en la mesa, hizo saltar las botellas de jugo, por lo que Tohka y Ai le quedaron viendo, pero a ella no le importó—. ¡Los estaba buscando!

—Ryouko-senpai, ¿qué pasa?

—Ah… No pensé que estaban aquí, ya que siempre traen bento… Bueno, Satou-kun, ¿ya te recuperaste?

—No, aún no se cumple mi periodo de descanso, hasta en un mes —contestó con un poco de decepción, esto interesó mucho a las otras dos.

—Rayos, pero quedan ustedes dos, chicos de las nacionales —dijo Ryouko con una sonrisa y tomó las cabezas de ambos.

—¿Futbol? —preguntó Hikari, un poco emocionado y hasta sonrió.

—Justamente eso, me pidieron por alguno de ustedes, ya que están perdiendo por tres goles en contra, esos chicos están en otro nivel, aunque… se están tomando todo muy en serio… —dijo un poco preocupada.

—Bueno, entonces voy a jugar, ¡vamos, Shidou!

—Eh… —Shidou dudó, sobre todo porque las chicas estaban ahí, al lado—. Yo…

«Hora de hacer magia con las apuestas, espero sea suficiente para componer mi cámara».

—¿En verdad no vas a jugar futbol con tus amigos? —preguntó Hikari, le vio un poco serio esta vez y le ofreció la mano, Shidou recordó algo y sonrió.

—Chicas, lo siento —dijo al girarse a ellas, pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa cuando ya habían terminado de comer—. Ah… ¿Quieren ir a ver el partido? Lo siento, no me puedo quedar.

—Oh, yo quiero verte jugar, vamos, Ai-chan, esto será divertido. ¡Te apoyaré! —dijo Tohka con una sonrisa y más animada, Ai asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, eso me motiva bastante.

—Oye, tú siempre tienes mi apoyo, Shidou-kun, después de todo fuiste el goleador del equipo en los concursos nacionales —dijo Ryouko con una sonrisa de orgullo y le despeinó con cariño—. Es por eso que los chicos me pidieron a uno de ustedes.

—Entonces, ¡vamos!

Tonomachi se quedó en la cafetería y tan pronto los vio salir, él sonrió con mucha confianza.

—¡Oigan todos! —dijo y llamó la atención de todas las personas ahí—. ¡Nuestro equipo va perdiendo por tres goles en un partido de futbol, pero hay apuesta de 500 yenes a que le dará vuelta en el marcador!

—¡Eso ya quiero verlo! —dijo uno.

—¡Hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas! —dijo Tonomachi, muy emocionado—. ¡Al campo de futbol!

Durante el camino, Hikari hizo memoria de hace un año, cuando empezaron las clases y no conocía a nadie en la escuela, Shidou ya se conocía con varios compañeros, teniendo como mejor amigo a Tonomachi. Cuando empezó el almuerzo, muchos hablaron de jugar futbol, el equipo perdedor invitaba algo de la cafetería, pero cosas de buen precio, Shidou entonces lo invitó a jugar.

—Oye, ¿no quieres jugar futbol con unos amigos?

—No somos amigos… Ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre.

—Ah, cierto, Takamiya Shidou —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y le ofreció la mano—. Pero podemos ser amigos, no te quedes aquí solo, además, si estás en mi equipo, te prometo que no tendrás que perder nada de tu dinero. O podrías ser de…

—¿De chocolate? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, justo al momento en el que dio la mano, el otro asintió—. Ya he jugado futbol antes, así que sé esos términos.

En ese partido en el que jugaron juntos, Hikari jugó en toda la media cancha, quitando balones y llevándose a los jugadores, era el que construía jugadas y oportunidades, para pasársela a Shidou y él metía todos los golpes, el resultado fue un brutal 8-0.

A Satou lo conocieron después, cuando se cambió a su clase en el segundo semestre, así como Shidou y Hikari ya lo conocían porque estaban en el club de futbol, así fue como fueron seleccionados varios para, primero un torneo local en el que la final fue con la preparatoria Rindouji; fue muy difícil, pero ganaron.

Ya en el viaje a las nacionales, fue que conocieron a la capitana del equipo de baloncesto: Ryouko Kusakabe, con la que iniciaron una amistad rápidamente, así como otras chicas que estaban ahí para representar a su escuela.

—Satou-san, ¿tú no vas a jugar? —preguntó Ai, cuando ya veían el campo de futbol con pasto sintético y tribunas, a lo lejos.

—No puedo, cuando fuimos a las nacionales, en el último partido me lesioné del tobillo, ya me recuperé casi por completo, pero necesito reposar por un mes más —explicó un poco triste, Hikari le tomó del hombro—. ¿Eh?

—No te preocupes, si no fuera por ese penal, no hubiéramos ganado ese partido, creo que fue buena y mala suerte, pero ya podrás recuperarte y jugaremos juntos de nuevo. —Sonrió y dejó su hombro en paz, Ai se dio cuenta que había una extraña, pero bonita sensación al verlos comportarse así, con tanta confianza—. Pero por ahora, apóyanos.

—Claro que sí, al parecer Tonomachi consiguió compañía —dijo al momento en el que señalaba detrás de ellos, había varios alumnos detrás, así como Tonomachi a la cabeza.

El grupo de amigos, además de que detrás de Tonomachi venía toda una caballería que venían alzando sus billetes de yenes, algo eufóricos por el partido, todos llegaron a ver el panorama que se les presentaba.

—¿¡Es en serio?! —preguntó Shidou con una gota en la cabeza.

—Hay que ver que tan subnormales son… —susurró Hikari, con una mirada perdida.

—No entiendo nada… —dijo Satou finalmente, pero las otras dos chicas sonrieron con cierta impresión al partido, justo en ese momento, cayó otro gol.

—¡Oh, son geniales! —dijo Tohka, bastante animada.

—¡Cierto! —Pero Ai se dio cuenta que los chicos que estaban con sus uniformes escolares ya se estaban arrodillando, ellos realmente lucían como muchachos normales y unos perdedores. Entonces, se dio cuenta y se giró a Shidou—. Creo que esto es una desgracia… Pero lo harás bien, supongo, Shidou…

«¿¡Tan rápido ya no confía en mí?!» Pensó con una flecha ensartada en su orgullo como jugador. Aun así, intentó sonreír.

—Eso no importa, Shidou puede cambiar las cosas —dijo Satou con una pequeña sonrisa y absoluta confianza.

—Eh… No tanto así… —Hikari vio a los demás con un poco de molestia.

—¿¡En serio nadie va a decirme por qué diablos están usando el uniforme oficial para un partido por pura diversión?!

—Estos chicos se lo toman muy en serio, Hikari —dijo Ryouko con una gotita en la cabeza—. Creo que demasiado.

Era verdad, el equipo de la preparatoria de ricos, porque eso parecía con solo verles las caras, estaba vistiendo el uniforme oficial de su preparatoria, los que se usaban en un partido de verdad, no en uno a la hora del receso.

Hikari ya no le veía sentido a darle la vuelta, incluso Shidou empezaba a dudar si era posible darle la vuelta, no es como si tuviera a su equipo que fue a las nacionales ahí, en la cancha.

Pero entonces, el portero que estaba arrodillado, divisó a la capitana del equipo de baloncesto.

—¡Ryouko-san! ¡Oigan, ya los trajo! —gritó a todo su equipo, rápidamente, fueron varios a rodear a todos los chicos—. ¡Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera, malditos!

—¡Shidou, Hikari y Satou! —dijeron los demás jóvenes, con ilusión en los ojos y jalando algo de aire—. ¡Estamos salvados!

—Pero van cuatro a cero, ¿no?

—Así es, son muy buenos, ¡de verdad! Sobre todo, el maldito de su capitán… ¡Shidou, te cedo mi puesto! —dijo el capitán al darle su cinta amarilla para que se la pusiera en su brazo—. ¡Tómala, tu eres el goleador!

—Realmente no creo que pueda…

—¡Ya los oyeron! —dijo Tonomachi, atrayendo la atención de todos, Shidou le negó con la cabeza, pero a él no le importó—. ¡Aun con cuatro goles en contra, ellos harán el milagro! ¡Pobres idiotas, parece todo perdido! ¿¡Lo será?!

«¡Tonomachi, idiota!»

—¡Hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas! —dijo con el puño alzado, inmediatamente fue rodeado por muchas personas que empezaron a poner el negocio en marcha.

—¡Por supuesto que vamos a ganar! ¡Y hasta antes de que termine el receso! —dijo el capitán, bueno, ex más bien, puesto que, en menos de un segundo, le había puesto la cinta de capitán a Shidou, luego lo tomó de los hombros—. ¡Shidou!

—¡Ah! ¡Sí!

—Hazlo por el honor de nuestra clase, hazlo por estas bellas señoritas, hazlo por el honor del pueblo, ¡hazlo como si la vida se te fuera en ello! ¡Hazlo por tu maldita patria! —dijo al agitarlo, llorando al estilo anime, Shidou tenía los ojos como platos, Hikari negó con la cabeza—. ¡Gana, Shidou, gana, por tu país!

—¡No estamos yendo a la guerra, por dios! —dijo Shidou, un tanto nervioso—. ¡Es un partido de futbol!

—¡Hazlo por tu novia, mira cómo te está viendo con grandes esperanzas! —dijo al señalar a Ai, pero al ser vista por todos, se sonrojó y se tomó de las mejillas.

—¿N-N-Novia? ¿¡Novia?! ¡No, no, no! —dijo sonrojada y avergonzada, pero eso fueron como cuchillos para el corazón de Shidou, quien se arrodilló en el suelo—. Shidou no significa nada, ¡digo, no significa eso! ¡No es eso!

«No tienes por qué negarlo con tanta pasión, Ai-san». Shidou sonrió amargamente, Hikari se reía audiblemente.

—S-Solo… daré lo mejor de mí… —dijo Shidou con el humor en los suelos.

—Ah, Shidou… —Ai lo detuvo y él se giró con algunas esperanzas, ella seguía un poco avergonzada—. No hagas caso a esas cosas vergonzosas, yo no te veo de esa forma, así que, ¡esfuérzate!

—¡Uuuuuuuu! —dijeron todos al unísono, luego Shidou cayó al suelo después de sentir sus esperanzas crujían, Ai y Tohka le vieron con mucha impresión.

—¡Shidou! —gritaron ambas.

—Ya déjenlo, está acabado —dijo Hikari al tocar el hombro de ambas chicas—. Les daré su pésame luego, sobre todo el tuyo, Ai-san.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando?! —preguntó ella, muy alarmada.

—E-Estoy bien… —dijo Shidou estirando la mano hacia el campo de juego—. E-Estaré bien, Ai-san… Tohka-sama…

—Shidou, sé que eso fue duro, pero tienen que jugar ya, el tiempo se acaba.

Satou ayudó a levantar a Shidou, además de que señaló a las tribunas donde había chicos y chicas de ambas escuelas, pero estaban claramente separadas, además de que muchas chicas estaban apoyando y suspirando por, obviamente, los chicos que ni se habían despeinado ni un poco después de meter cuatro goles a sus compañeros de preparatoria.

«Esto es un suicidio». Pensó Hikari al ver las tribunas, pero logró abrir bien los ojos al ver a Kanade ahí, estaba comiendo su bento con elegancia. «Ni siquiera le importa lo que está pasando, aunque están humillando a mis compañeros».

Tonomachi entonces llegó para tomar a Hikari de su ropa y llegar con sus otros dos amigos, ambos hicieron un circulo entre ellos y juntaron un poco sus cabezas.

—¿Y ahora qué, Tonomachi? —preguntó Hikari, sin saber por qué hicieron esto, él sonrió.

—Oh, Hikari-kun, hay un premio gordo si ganan, obviamente nadie tiene fe en ustedes.

—Yo sí —dijo Satou como si nada, todos le vieron con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Tú cuándo no? —preguntó Shidou, un poco divertido.

—Como sea, nadie ha apostado por ustedes, pero creo que nuestro amigo Satou podrá hacerlo, y si ganan, imagina cuanto no tendremos. —Vio a Hikari con cara de pocos amigos—. Además, me debes una cámara, maldito.

—¡No fue mi culpa!

—¡Lo fue, así que aguántate como los hombres! —Ambos compartieron miradas de odio.

—Realmente no tengo ganas de jugar… —dijo Shidou con el humor en los suelos.

—Un zombi se ve más animado que tú, hermano. —Shidou fue golpeado por Tonomachi por detrás de la cabeza—. ¡¿Qué?!

—Tienes a dos chicas que vinieron a verte jugar, y a todas las bellezas de la tribuna, no puedes echarte para atrás, solo tienes que brillar y mostrarles lo genial que Shidou Takamiya puede ser.

—Además, dijiste que ayudarías al equipo, el capitán se ve desesperado —comentó Satou.

—Lo haré más por eso último, dije que jugaría… Y tú también, Hikari.

—Además ya vi a tu Kanade ahí —dijo Tonomachi, guiñándole el ojo, pero recibió una patada de Hikari—. ¡El que calla, otorga!

—Cállate, no me importa si está ahí o no. ¡Vamos a jugar ya!

Los chicos fueron a sus puestos, el tiempo fuera había terminado. Entonces, Hikari y Shidou estaban en el centro para la patada inicial en cuanto escucharan la señal, pero frente a ellos estaba alguien que conocieron esta mañana y del que nunca se olvidarían.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? —preguntó el chico de cabello rubio descolorado, además de ojos oscuros y una sonrisa de orgullo—. La forma de jugar que tienen no supera al de unos monos, y los pidieron a ustedes como sus héroes, hmp… Parece que el destino quiere que les enseñe su lugar en esta escuela, y en la vida en general.

Hikari apretó el puño, así como Shidou se olvidó de las chicas y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

«Iba a hacer esto para impresionarlas, pero esto no se trata de eso más». Shidou tenía un temple de seriedad esta vez, Hikari supo en lo que estaba pensando con solo verlo.

«No iba a jugar en serio, esto era una causa perdida, pero no puedo tolerar a este maldito niño bonito». Pensó Hikari al contener sus ganas de golpearlo en ese momento.

Después del silbido de un chico que la hacía de árbitro, Shidou le pasó el balón a Hikari, quien retrocedió con él, mientras Shidou y los demás avanzaron, Isaac fue tras él junto con otros dos, pero se detuvieron cuando el chico empezó a jugar con el balón con sus piernas y rodillas, frente a ellos.

—¿Te estás burlando de nosotros?

—No lo sé, Sherlock —dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía jugando con el balón en las rodillas.

La mayoría de los chicos veían con asombro a Hikari, retando así a Isaac y los demás. La mayoría de las chicas solo le vieron con pena, pensando que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera el balón.

«¿Era una práctica?» Pensó Kanade al terminar con su bento al ver como Hikari parecía estar haciendo una práctica de control de balón con las piernas.

—Esto lo vas a pagar —dijo Isaac al correr hacia él para quitarle el balón, Hikari bajó el balón y lo hizo saltar desde detrás.

—¡Ohhhhhh! —dijeron todos en la tribuna de la preparatoria Raizen al ver como el balón había pasado por encima de Isaac, así como Hikari había pasado de él—. ¡De sombrerito!

«Solo lo engañó». Kanade estaba interesada ahora en lo que pasaba justo ante sus ojos, vio con mucha atención los movimientos del joven de cabello negro.

—¡Uno-dos! —dijo Hikari al pasar el balón a otra persona, pero esta entendió lo que quiso decir y se la regresó, usando una táctica conocida como "pared".

El futbol era un juego rápido, de mucho correr, de mucha resistencia, de estrategia y de mucho control de balón, cosas que Hikari tenía en su posesión. Avanzó ayudándose de sus compañeros de equipo, aunque teniendo un regate lleno de fintas y llevándose a jugadores él solo, todo para pasársela a Shidou quien estaba solo, mientras todo se fijaban en Hikari, por lo que se la pasó.

—¡Hazlo, Shidou! —gritaron Ryoko y Tohka, Ai miraba solo asombrada todo lo que se hizo desde que empezaron a jugar.

Shidou no escuchó nada, solo tiró con una fuerza y determinación asombrosas que, aunque rebotó en el poste superior, entró y volvió a salir, el poste quedó temblando por unos segundos, el portero no pudo pararlo.

—¡Sí! —Shidou alzó los brazos y sus demás compañeros fueron a abrazarlo por el gol hasta que lo tiraron al suelo.

—¡Shidou! —Lloraron al estilo anime, mientras que Isaac miró desde media cancha como había caído el gol tan rápido y como todos estaban tan felices como si hubieran ganado la copa del mundo.

—Sigamos jugando así, ¡podemos hacerlo! —Alzó el puño con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —dijeron los demás con la misma pose.

Hikari y Shidou se entendían como si fueran una sola persona, eran mejores amigos y siempre jugaban juntos, siempre entendían la estrategia con una mirada. Si querían ganar, tenían que darlo todo, hasta la última reserva de estamina.

En las tribunas, Satou fue el único que había apostado todo su dinero por el triunfo del equipo que ya tenía un gol a favor, Tonomachi ya había cerrado las apuestas y miraba con los dedos cruzados para darle suerte a sus amigos.

Kanade estaba entretenida con las cosas, aunque no sabía nada de futbol y daban cierta pena que por un simple gol se estuvieran alocando tanto en la cancha, de todas formas, estaba metida en el juego.

Los golpes fueron cayendo, proporcional al enojo de Isaac. Hikari usó la estrategia de burlarse siempre que podía, para que todos fueran contra él, incluso cuando lo interceptaron, no contaron con que Shidou también los podía humillar con su regate, además de que ahora entendían porque era un goleador, su patada estaba bien entrenada, para dar tiros veloces y fuertes que podían llegar al ángulo de la portería, donde era imposible para el portero llegar.

«Ike». Ellen miró con cierta pena al ver como Isaac apretaba los puños y miraba al suelo, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, mientras que Shidou había metido otro gol y todos los celebraban como si hubieran ganado una batalla por sus libertades. «Son esos dos otra vez».

—¡Hikari, solo uno más! —gritó al darle un abrazo con una sonrisa y bastante sudado después de haber corrido por todos lados.

—¡Uno más! —dijo con una sonrisa al corresponder a su abrazo.

—¡Uno más! —dijeron los demás que estaban cerca para casi taclear a sus amigos.

—¡Esperen! —Fue tarde, Hikari y Shidou cayeron junto con los demás, pero una vez en el suelo, sonrieron.

—¡Jajaja!


	5. Chapter 5

**Date A Ojou-sama**

 **Parte 5: Fin del juego**

Cuatro a cuatro el marcador, Isaac mandó a que marcaran a Hikari a como dé lugar, al igual que Shidou, pero eso solo significaba que jugaría a defender, ya no atacar ni recuperar balón. Hikari se dio cuenta después de estar tan marcado, igual que Shidou, tanto que sus demás compañeros no podían pasarles el balón y se congelaron.

—¡Sigan, ya solo están defendiendo! —dijo Shidou, marcado por tres jugadores—. ¡Sigan!

—¡Muévanse, subnormales! —gritó Hikari desde la otra posición—. ¡Suban, suban!

Así es como avanzaron, teniendo menos manos en media cancha, Isaac estaba hasta atrás, casi en la portería, esperando defender con todo lo posible, empatar no era tan malo, no como perder.

Pero al ver que estaban por llegar, los demás se desesperaron y dejaron un poco libre a Shidou, quien no perdió el tiempo y se echó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello, dejando polvo detrás de él, no entendían como podía correr tanto después de haber estado de un lugar a otro.

Hikari no pudo llegar hasta el área de tiro libre como lo hizo Shidou, quien fue visto por sus compañeros, pero no fue notado por la defensa del equipo contrario, así que, aunque en mala posición, dio un tiro sin ver.

«¡No puede estar pasando!» Isaac estaba encarrerado hacia el chico, por lo que se barrió, aunque él ya no tenía el balón, y aunque Shidou metió el gol de la victoria por suerte, la barrida le dio duramente en el tobillo, haciendo que él cayera y se retorciera de dolor.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!

—¡Shidou! —Hikari se quitó a la marca de encima con un empujón al escuchar el grito desgarrador de su hermano.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —dijo Shidou al verlo con una mezcla de rabia y dolor, pero al ver su sonrisa maliciosa, no dudó en darle una patada en sus piernas para hacerlo caer.

—¡Shidou! —Hikari vio el suceso y estaba seriamente enojado—. ¡Ya no tenía el balón, lo hiciste con ganas de joder, Isaac!

—Fue un accidente —dijo al levantarse, pero fue tomado de las ropas y Hikari no dudó en soltarle un puñetazo, pero su mano fue detenida justo antes—. Pero creo que esto no lo será.

Así fue como Hikari fue golpeado de un cabezazo de Isaac, además de que de un puñetazo lo bajaron al suelo y le abrieron el labio. Pero después de ser pateado un par de veces, Satou llegó para taclear a Isaac y lo golpeó en el suelo sin gritos, sin hacer preguntas, sin ponerse a pensar, no había espacio en su mente para nada más que: golpear.

Las cosas se salieron de control, Ellen se acercó para intervenir, sobre todo porque se dio cuenta que Satou estaba lastimando a Isaac, además de que Hikari no tardó mucho en levantarse. Pero los compañeros de equipo de los muchachos lograron separar a los tres, además de que jalaron a Shidou fuera del peligro, quien no podía mover su pie izquierdo y gritaba a ratos por el dolor.

—¡Es suficiente, ustedes dos! —dijo Ellen al llegar con el grupo, Satou respiraba con dificultad mientras veía a Isaac con más molestia que antes, sangre resbalaba de su boca—. Ustedes dos están reportados por el uso de violencia en esta ejecución.

—¿Uso de violencia? ¡Shidou está lesionado por su culpa! —dijo Satou mientras seguía siendo detenido por detrás por uno de sus compañeros.

—Ike no puedo detenerse, fue un accidente, pero tu amigo malinterpretó las cosas para su propio beneficio, solo porque está herido, tendré algo de consideración y no lo reportaré, pero ustedes dos, no tendrán ninguna consideración de mi parte —dijo Ellen al verlos seriamente, Hikari se calmó y escupió sangre a un lado.

—Que te jodan… Tu novio lo hizo a propósito —susurró Hikari, con sangre escurriéndole de la cabeza y de la boca.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No sabía que era sorda, Ellen-san.

Después de una mirada de odio de Ellen hacia un sarcástico Hikari, Shidou fue llevado a la enfermería con ayuda de dos de Hikari y Satou, puesto que él no podía mover su pie ni mantenerse por el cansancio y el dolor. Tohka y Ai le vieron con mucha preocupación, pero el receso había terminado, no podían seguir ahí.

Tonomachi ganó mucho dinero, pero no le supo a nada al ver a sus amigos terminar así. Agachó la cabeza desde las tribunas, mientras todo se iban, hablando de lo ocurrido, este día sería marcado como la vuelta de tuerca más impresionante de todas. Los nombres de Hikari y Shidou serían muy bien recordados.

«Pobre chico». Pensó Kanade al levantarse con su traste en mano y con los ojos cerrados, muy calmada. «No sabía que las lesiones en el futbol podían ser tan dolorosas, por como gritó, debió haber sido algo horrible».

Hikari y Satou obtuvieron un reporte que quedó registrado en sus carpetas de estudiante, en la dirección, donde Ellen tenía acceso a ellos cuando fuera necesario, y por cómo estaban las cosas, posiblemente su historial sería rellenado entre más casos como este fueran pasando.

—Es el primer día, muchachos —dijo Reine, viéndolos a ambos aun heridos, Hikari miraba a otro lado, Satou agachó la cabeza, Ellen había dejado la habitación—. Agredir a sus compañeros, sin importar la situación, es algo que no está permitido en esta institución, normalmente debería dejarle el castigo apropiado a Ellen-san, también debería de expulsarlos brevemente por tres días, pero acabamos de empezar.

—Él lo empezó cuando lastimó a Shidou… —dijo Hikari con molestia, de sobra sabía que no lo creerían, era la palabra de Ellen contra la suya.

—Es cierto, Isaac empezó todo esto.

—¿Y ustedes lo terminaron? —preguntó al verlos, un poco más seria, ellos giraron sus cabezas a otro lado—. Vayan a la enfermería y luego a casa, están suspendidos por el resto del día. Mañana podrán volver, espero que con mejor educación.

A Shidou le trataron el pie, se lo vendaron por completo, antes de eso, notaron que estaba morado y tan solo el mínimo roce le dolía, pero se lo aguantó como hombrecito. Hikari tuvo unas grandes ganas de golpear a Isaac, así como Satou se sintió un poco aliviado de haber cedido a sus emociones y golpeado a Isaac.

Ellos dos fueron tratados después, una vez hecho esto, le explicaron a Shidou que estaban suspendidos por el resto del día y lo dejaron descansar. Ambos chicos regresaron al salón para ir por sus cosas, lo hicieron en silencio mientras todos le miraban con impresión, con admiración y otros con pena.

Hikari llegó a su casa con mal humor, quería venganza por su amigo, de seguro que estaba lesionado, tal vez había sido una fractura o algo peor, y todo era culpa de Isaac. ¡Como se estaba ganando su odio!

«No vi venir ese cabezazo». Pensó el chico de ojos azules profundos, al entrar y tocarse la frente donde estaba un curita, así como su labio estaba rojo e hinchado por el puñetazo.

—Estoy en casa —anunció al dejar sus zapatos en la entrada y continuar con su camino hacia su cuarto, pero tuvo que pasar por la sala, donde fue detenido rápidamente y con fuerza.

—¡Retoño! —dijo alegremente una mujer de largo cabello verde ondulado que le abrazó por detrás, el chico intentó seguir avanzando, pero no pudo—. Bienvenido a casa, retoño, no te esperaba tan temprano, ¿te fue bien en la escuela? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? ¡Cuéntame, tu madre necesita saber!

—¡No me digas así y deja de ser tan pegajosa! —dijo al separarse de ella con algo de fuerza, ella le vio haciendo un puchero, pero él giró su cabeza para verla con desaprobación—. Hoy fue un mal día, quiero irme a descansar.

—Retoño… —dijo al notar mejor las imperfecciones en su cara, así que lo tomó de las mejillas con preocupación, Hikari giró la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso, son rasguños.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Otra vez te estás peleando en la escuela o por tus amigos? —preguntó preocupada, pero él se alejó un poco—. Mi retoño siempre ha querido ser un héroe, pero no está bien lastimarse así, me preocupas mucho.

Hikari se sonrojó de vergüenza y miró a otro lado.

—Ya no soy un niño, no me digas esas cosas, ni me llames retoño, y estoy bien, no te preocupes. Esta vez él se lo merecía, y ni siquiera pude hacer nada, lastimó a Shidou, ni siquiera sé que tanto… —dijo al agachar la cabeza, en ese momento, fue abrazado con fuerza por su madre, quien le besó en la frente.

—Parece que no me equivoqué, mi retoño —dijo con una sonrisa, Hikari dejó de estar molesto, después de todo, su madre no tenía culpa de la mala suerte en su vida, ni de las maldades de Isaac y Ellen, así que la rodeó con los brazos, haciéndola feliz.

—Que me dejes de decir así, no soy un niño.

—Siempre serás mi retoño, no hay espacios para negociar esos términos. Además, no veo que mi amado hijo se porte bien —dijo fingiendo molestia y se separó un poco de él, para exponer su mejilla, Hikari suspiró y le besó la mejilla—. ¡Retoño, que lindo!

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo al querer zafarse de su abrazo cariñoso, pero en realidad no estaba usando toda su fuerza, no lastimaría a su madre, quien tanto se preocupaba por él.

Sin embargo, continuarían con ese juego por un rato.

 **Y listo, un pequeño proyecto que aspiraba a que fuera mayor, pero si tiempo no se puede hacer esto, sin embargo, esta es una idea que quería mostrarles desde hace bastante tiempo, porque tiene meses que se quedó en este punto y a este nivel.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí, incluso si no fue así, gracias por leer esta historia. Decidí compartirla porque uno nunca sabe cuándo ni cómo una historia como esta puede gustarle al público o provocarle tener una pequeña sonrisa o entretenerlo por un breve tiempo.**

 **Si logré alguna de esas cosas con esto o alguna otra, me parece genial, después de todo, para eso comparto mi trabajo, aunque muchas veces sea contestado por el silencio.**

 **Feliz navidad, por cierto, espero verlos en otra historia.**


End file.
